


the life content

by tinfoilunicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoilunicorn/pseuds/tinfoilunicorn





	the life content

in truth, beloved,  
living a life content   
is not a measure of satisfaction.

it is walking out onto the battlefield in the midst of an onslaught  
and claiming peace;

it is standing still as the arrows strike from every direction,  
knowing that they have no power to fell  
because you are already on your knees.

it is journeying through the darkest valley  
and following the stars that were drawn together for you   
long before you were born,  
your feet heavy from the miles but your heart weightless   
in the assurance that   
you are always home.

living a life content   
is not a reluctant acceptance.  
it is not a conditioned happiness; these things   
merely possess the façade of a well-oiled machine   
that will eventually break down   
and turn to rust—

but maybe a break down is exactly what you need.

because living a life content is resting in the promise that  
grace and grace alone  
sustains   
through the inadequacies,  
the insecurities,  
the weaknesses,  
the shortcomings,  
the sufferings;  
a grace that fuels the spark of inexplicable gratitude,  
a grace so abundant it spills from your cup   
into the open palms of a hurting world.

in truth, beloved,  
living a life content   
is a dangerous notion:

light that match  
and watch it catch fire.


End file.
